


Paint

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby on the way, F/M, Fluff, Painting the baby's room, Pregnancy, paint fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Toby and Happy are painting the baby's room when things begin to get out of hand.Quintis one-shot.





	Paint

“You’re not thinking neutral colors here, doc.”

“We don’t  _ need _ neutral colors, Hap! You  _ know _ we’re going to have a girl.”

She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. “You have no possible way of predicting that.”

“Sure I do,” he replied, “It’s called  _ instinct _ .”

Rolling her eyes, Happy socked him in the upper arm. “We are  _ not _ getting  _ pink  _ for the baby’s room. Pick a  _ neutral _ color, dummy.”

“I  _ cannot _ believe you do not feel this,” Toby told her, blinking at the varying shades of pink paint lined across the metal shelves, “I think I have an undiscovered sixth sense. We’re having a  _ girl _ .”

“No we’re not. Your logic is just stupid.”

“It is  _ not _ stupid. It’s a  _ father’s intuition _ .”

Happy scoffed, striding in the opposite direction of the feminine cans and taking a step closer to the less vibrant sections of the rainbow. “ _ No _ girl colors.”

“Your maternal impulses must be less developed than I thought,” he remarked dryly. 

The mechanic delivered to him an especially dirty glare whilst replying with, “Can it, doc.”

After staring at her for a short second, Toby giggled at her response. “Hap! You just made a pun!”   


Narrowing her eyes, she whacked him again. “Would you shut up already?”   


“You are  _ not _ embracing the painting picking extravaganza fun, sugarplum,” he grumbled, tenderly rubbing the spot she’d just (very painfully) hit.

Wordlessly, she shrugged, and moved on to glimpse at the metal containers awaiting her approval. And of course, Toby followed in close suit.

* * *

“I still can’t believe you went with  _ beige _ , turtledove,” the doc griped, sticking his paint roller in the small silver tin resting along the floor.

She shrugged. “It was the most logical option.”

Toby turned his nose up at her. “You’re starting to sound like 197. ...And we both know that’s  _ not _ a good thing.”

“Just paint.”

He groaned.   


Happy proceeded to flick the light liquid off her brush as a response. Instantly, small droplets of color went flying and splattered across the bare skin of his arms. 

“Hey!” he cried, peering down at himself. 

The mechanic snickered under her breath. Satisfied, she returned back to the task at hand, stroking her object of choice against the blank wall. “Think you could shut it now?”

“That was  _ so _ immature, Happy.”

She didn’t grant him the pleasure of receiving an answer. Instead, merely kept her eyes focused ahead. Almost absentmindedly fulfilling the project that required completion.

Toby took this as an opportunity to reiterate the action she’d committed several seconds ago. But instead of simply a slight dose of paint, he launched a handful of it at her.

Needless to say, he was fairly on target, the colored liquid interspersing across her previously black t-shirt.     


Happy immediately ceased in what she was doing, slowly rolling her head down to look at herself. “ _ Doc _ !”

He didn’t even bother  _ trying _ to hide his laugh. The bubbly noise erupted from his mouth after watching his wife’s expression forge into one of immense irritation. She glared at him, but it had no effect on changing the joy her reaction gifted him. 

“Hey, kitten, you were right! The beige  _ does _ look good.”

Clenching her jaw, her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. While he was too distracted with his own joke, she hurled two scoops of paint at him. Both throws spot on.

Toby yelped upon impact, his laughter halting. “ _ Not good _ ,” he complained.

She smirked proudly, admiring her work.

But unfortunately for her, the mask of pleasure spreading across her lips gave him an invitation to further continue the battle. Before she even processed what he was doing, he’d already dumped the entire tin of paint on the top of her head.

Under the obscurity of her new coat, she clenched her fists slightly. It was more a signal of  _ competition _ over anger, though. 

Stepping towards him, she gripped her brush tightly. 

“Hap, what are you-”

_ Too late _ . She’d smeared the remnants of the artistic material across his face, arms, and neck, giving him an  _ entirely _ new skin tone. 

But instead of pushing her away, Toby captured a glob off himself and rubbed it into the center of her torso, completely ruining her shirt.

In turn, Happy hurled the remaining vestige of the sole open can into her husband. He was instantly more enclosed by the blankets paint than she was. And in his attempt to get her back, he tripped on the slick floor, somewhat inadvertently springing upon her.

They fell on top of one another, limbs tangling themselves together in the midst of the slippery liquid shrouding them both. 

Happy managed to gain upright spot, pinning his arms down as she straddled him against the floor. “You lose,” she murmured.

He grinned, taking notice of their position. “At this second, I’m okay with the outcome.”

Smiling, she pushed her face closer towards his. Their faces were barely recognizable under the numerous layers of liquid beige, but nonetheless they still pressed their lips together in a swift motion. A spark passed through them both, the sense of pure bliss and loads of paint infusing. But to them, nothing seemed to matter except each other.


End file.
